


Lovely Things

by sthrngrlsrck



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Sherlock in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthrngrlsrck/pseuds/sthrngrlsrck
Summary: I haven't written in forever so hopefully it's not shit. It's just something I've been noodling on in my head.





	Lovely Things

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever so hopefully it's not shit. It's just something I've been noodling on in my head.

The way Sherlock loves Molly is something hard to explain. It all started when he realized that he loved her.

“I love you!” He yelled one day months after Sherrinford. They had patched their friendship after that horrible day. Molly told him to forget it ever happened. He didn’t want to hurt her anymore so he respected her wishes. But as time passed he couldn’t contain himself any longer. 

She mesmerized him and he found himself thinking of her constantly. She was driving him insane. The sparkle in her eyes, the way she smelled of roses, the way she smelled everything she ate before she started eating because you ,”Eat with your other senses too, Sherlock.”

How had he never noticed these things before. She was so lovely. He was going mad. She just wanted to be friends and every time he saw her he felt like his heart hurt. 

John told him to get his head out of his ass and tell her. “She still loves you Sherlock. People that love that fierce don’t stop. She thought she was protecting you and saving you the bother of talking about that phone call.” 

Maybe John is right. Hopefully John is right. 

So, there he was that day yelling to Molly Hooper on her front stoop that he loved her. 

“What? What did you say?”

“I love you.” he said quietly. Afraid to raise his head because he was afraid that she would punch him in the face. 

“What makes you think you love me?”

“I think about you constantly. I notice everything about you. Your smell, your mannerisms, your eyes when they sparkle. I can go on, but all I know is that I love you.”

He almost fell to the ground when she jumped up into his arms. He didn’t care because he had arms full of Molly Hooper and he was happy. They hugged each other tight and then she told him they were going upstairs and shagging because, “We have waited too damn long to wait anymore.” Who was he to argue. 

The first time was fast and loud and everything he had imagined and more. She pushed him down on the bed and rode him till they both were screaming each other’s names.  
“That’s fucking right, I am telling you what I need now.” She told him after they finished. 

The second time was slower. He made sure to watch her every reaction to his touches. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life. His heart felt like it was on fire. He was so emotional when they were done that he didn’t know what to say. But of course, Molly knew this and they just held each other without talking. 

As time passed he loved finding out new things about Molly. Especially when he had really thought he knew everything about her already. His favorite thing was when she had had a bad day. She would come home and tell him to meet her in the bedroom. He would run to the bedroom and before he knew it she was taking control and he was a mess. She sucked on his cock hard those days and it felt so good he had to recite poetry in his head to not come immediately. She would tell him how she wanted to be fucked and he always obliged because of course he would. 

He didn’t just love the sex though. He loved that she liked plants and animals. They would go to the zoo because, “It has so many plants that are rare. Of course, the animals too.” She grew herbs and flowers and stopped to say hi to every dog they met while walking around London. He knew one day they would rescue a dog together. 

“Molly, are you happy?”

“Why in the world would you ask me that. Of course I am.”

“I thought so, but I wanted to make sure. I am the idiot in this relationship.” She snorted she laughed so hard. Another thing he loves about her. 

As time passed he realized that she is his constant and he would do anything in the world for her.

“Mummy.”

“Yeah, dear boy.”

“I think I want to leave the city and move to the country. What would you think of that?”

“I think it is a lovely idea. You know the farm down the road is for sale. I am sure it would be perfect for what you have in mind.”

Two weeks later he and Molly drove out to see his folks. After a grand supper Sherlock and Molly went for a walk. 

“Where are we off to?”

“You’ll see.” Along the walk Molly talked about all of the flowers and how the bees love these particular flowers. 

“Having plants that attract bees is very important. Save the bees!” She laughed and smiled and he was laughing and smiling too. 

“Molly, look at the farm there.”

“Oh, it’s lovely. Do you know the owner? Perhaps he would let us see the animals?”

“As a matter of a fact I do. Let’s go check.” They walked to the front door and he opened it. Inside was a banner that said, “Welcome home, Molly”

“Sherlock? What did you do?”

“Will you live here with me Molly? There are horses, mules, goats and chickens. There are bee hives and a flower garden out back that you won’t even believe. Say you will move here with me.”

“Yes, Sherlock, of course. I can’t even believe how lucky I am.”

Sherlock returned her hug thinking that he was the lucky one.


End file.
